Secuestro en la noche
by NikitaWolf
Summary: Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Naruto consigue salir relativamente temprano del trabajo para cenar con su familia. Sin embargo, la velada se verá comprometida cuando escuche un grito salir de su casa. Su mujer herida, su hijo asustado y su pequeño ángel secuestrado. Nadie debía herir a la familia del Nanadaime o sufriría. */-No iba a dejarte sola, Hima-chan/*


**Buenas tardes lectoras y lectores~**

 **¡Sí! Por primera vez estoy subiendo un fanfic a una hora decente de la tarde aquí en España y no desde la tablet, escondida entre las sábanas (?) Vale, bien, fuera bromas, me alegra poder traeros otro fic ^^**

 **Va a ser un poco largo (unas 3000 palabras), pero espero que os guste. En este fic planteo el secuestro de Himawari a una edad temprana, algo similar a lo que trataron de hacer con Hinata. Me estoy saliendo un poco de la temática de Kishi porque "se supone" que ninguno de los mini-Uzumakis poseen el Byakugan... Peeero, al ver el último trailer (17 segundos de combate de Boruto y Shikadai) me entró la inspiración x3**

 **Como único aviso diré que el fic está orientado cuando Himawari acaba de empezar las clases, así que son relativamente críos todavía.**

 **Admito que no es de mis mejores fics, pero espero que os guste ;)**

* * *

Aquella mañana había comenzado espléndida para Naruto. Primera buena noticia: no había demasiado papeleo sobre la mesa. Y con eso se refería a que en vez de cinco montones había solo dos, por lo que podría volver a la hora de cenar a casa. Echaba de menos la deliciosa comida de su mujer, y no es que estuviera despreciando el hecho de desayunar, comer y cenar ramen todos los días, pero de vez en cuando algo de comida casera no le haría mal.

Shikamaru apareció a media mañana con un montón de papeles tan alto que le tapaban la vista.

-Por favor, Shikamaru, dime que son para tirar -suplicó el rubio mientras golpeaba la frente con el teclado de su portátil-. Hoy me gustaría ir a casa temprano.

-No te preocupes, Naruto -respondió él depositando los papeles sobre la mesa-. Me he tomado la molestia de revisar por ti estos, así que lo único que debes hacer es sellarlos.

Al Nanadaime se le iluminó la mirada y a punto estuvo de lanzarse a besar los zapatos de su amigo y consejero.

-Eso es genial 'ttebayo -luego frenó de golpe, rascándose la mejilla-. Demo... Shikamaru, ¿por qué te has esforzado en hacer algo tan... problemático?

El moreno suspiró rascándose la nuca. Incluso aquel estúpido Hokage era capaz de notar que estaba tratando de trabajar más solo para no volver a casa. Ante el silencio del estratega, Naruto volvió a hablar.

-¿Has discutido con Temari y no te atreves a volver a casa? -preguntó con tono burlesco.

Entrando en materia de esposas, la Sabaku No era la que se llevaba la palma. El rubio había visto a Shikamaru pasar dos días durmiendo en su despacho por alguna discusión. Por suerte, él tenía la suerte de haberse casado con la mujer más comprensible, hermosa, tranquila... En fin, perfecta del mundo.

-No es eso, mendokusei... -bufó-. Ella está... tsk... embarazada otra vez.

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Felicidades, dattebayo! -exclamó con energía. Entonces cayó en cuenta-. Espera, entonces... ¿por qué no quieres ir a casa?

-¡Porque esa mujer da más miedo que mi madre! -respondió moviendo los brazos-. Me tuvo sometido durante el embarazo de Shikadai, y como tenga que volver a pasar por eso otra vez, tendrás que buscarte un nuevo consejero, porque Temari no me dejará salir de casa hasta después del parto.

El rubio se carcajeó, caminó hacia su amigo y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Yo me levantaba cada noche para comprar los extraños antojos de Hinata, compañero -dijo con una sonrisa-. En ocasiones ni dormía. Pero de eso trata ser padre; de poner primero a la familia. Aunque eso suponga ser sometido por tu mujer durante nueve meses.

Shikamaru suspiró, se rascó la nuca de nuevo y finalmente sonrió. Su amigo tenía razón. Amaba a esa rubia de Sunakagure con toda su alma, no por nada se había molestado en conquistarla y enfrentarse a sus hermanos para demostrar que era digna de ella. Y si tenía que servirla durante nueve meses más en todos sus caprichos, estaba bien.

-Tsk, tienes razón, Naruto -dijo quitándose su brazo de encima-. Así que voy a volver a casa y tú vas a acabar de hacer el papeleo solo, ¿vale?

-¡Por supuesto, dattebayo! Todo sea por el... -se dio cuenta de lo que el Nara había dicho justo cuando la puerta de su despacho se cerraba-. ¡Espera, Shikamaru!, ¡no quiero hacer esto solo...!

Y vuelta a golpear su frente contra el teclado del ordenador. Le encantaba ser Hokage, pero el trabajo lo mataba. A ese paso, hasta su adorable Himawari le odiaría por pasar tanto tiempo fuera de casa.

Las diez y media de la noche. Esa fue la hora a la que Naruto salió de su despacho. El papeleo había acabado de ser leído, firmado y sellado. Al menos ese día. Mañana tendría otro montón de papeles que revisar. Se suponía que la guerra había acabado y estaban en un período de paz, entonces, ¿por qué tenía tanto trabajo?

-Empiezo a entender por qué Tsunade-obaa-chan y Kakashi-sensei se escapaban del trabajo tan a menudo... -susurró para sí mismo mientras abandonaba el edificio del Hokage.

Mientras avanzaba por las calles iluminadas de Konoha, escuchaba las discusiones familiares durante la cena. Apenas quedaba nadie fuera a esas horas de la noche. ¿Habría cenado ya su querida familia? No había avisado de que podría regresar temprano a casa, y a esa hora los niños a debían estar roncando a pierna suelta, igual que hacía él cuando tenía la oportunidad de dormir.

En su trayecto al calor del hogar, pasó por delante de la casa de Sakura. La luz del comedor estaba encendida, por lo que supuso que su amiga estaba todavía cenando junto a su hija. Sasuke llevaba muchos años sin aparecer por la aldea y, aunque Naruto no dudaba en su capacidad para defenderse solo, le molestaba la idea de saber que se estaba perdiendo toda la infancia de Sarada. Suspiró. Solo esperaba que la pequeña no guardase ningún tipo de rencor hacia su padre en el futuro.

Cuando giró a la esquina para toparse con la esquina de su casa, algo se sintió extraño en su interior. Primera razón: las luces estaban apagadas. Segunda razón: no se oía nada, ni siquiera la televisión que su adorada Hinata solía ver mientras le esperaba. Aguardó unos segundos, todo aquello podía ser una casualidad; quizá su mujer se hubiese acostado temprano esa noche. Se acercó a la puerta. Introdujo la llave dentro de la cerradura. Entonces un jarrón se rompió dentro y un único grito inundó la casa.

-¡Okaasan!

Tiró la puerta abajo de una patada y entró corriendo en la casa. Mantuvo las luces apagadas y activó el modo sennin. El salón estaba vacío, pero había cinco chakras en la habitación de sus hijos. Corrió hacia allí. Dos de los chakras se estaban alejando, uno de ellos era el de Himawari. Apretó los dientes hasta que sus encías sangraron.

Subió los escalones al piso de arriba a toda velocidad y entró en el cuarto de los niños. Encendió la luz. Hinata estaba tirada en el suelo, bocabajo, con una mancha de sangre bajo su cuerpo. No se movía. Un ninja se acercaba a su hijo mayor con un kunai en alto. Boruto, aunque tembloroso, también sujetaba un arma entre sus manos. Naruto gruñó. Nadie, nadie, amenazaba a su familia. El modo Kurama se activó casi por inercia. Una de las garras aprisionó al ninja y lo atrajo hacia él. Un aura mortífera rodeaba al Hokage. El hombre, ex-ninja de la Cascada por su bandana, seguramente se meó encima.

-Dime dónde os habéis llevado a mi hija -gruñó el rubio ejerciendo presión sobre el cuerpo-. ¡Ahora!

El ninja boqueó para tomar aire. Naruto tuvo ganas de aplastarlo del todo.

-Al... Al este -dijo a duras penas-. Un pueblo...

El Nanadaime soltó el cuerpo inconsciente del ninja, estaba vivo por suerte. Se agachó junto a su mujer y le dio la vuelta. Unas lágrimas de alegría se desprendieron de sus ojos. La herida de su vientre sangraba mucho, pero seguía con pulso y respiraba pausadamente. No estaba muerta. No le había dejado.

-Otôsan... -susurró su hijo-. ¿Mamá está...?

Naruto envolvió a Boruto en un abrazo y le acarició la cabeza.

-No pasa nada, mamá se va a poner bien, ¿vale? -se puso en pie-. Pero necesito que te quedes con ella hasta que tu tía Sakura venga. Yo voy a ir a rescatar a tu hermana.

Realizo un único sello, musitó unas palabras, y en unos segundos dos clones aparecieron a su lado. El primero se marchó a buscar a la pelirrosa lo más rápido que pudo. El segundo se quedó en la casa por si algún otro estúpido ninja osaba irrumpir. El Naruto original saltó por la ventana.

.

Cuando llevaba diez minutos saltando de árbol en árbol por el bosque que rodeaba su villa, el primer clon se disolvió. La información que le proporcionó le permitió respirar algo más tranquilo; Sakura ya había llegado a su casa y comenzado con los primero auxilios sobre su mujer. Mientras llevaban a Hinata al hospital, Sarada y Boruto se quedaban en casa de Ino.

Volvió a concentrarse en el chakra a su alrededor. Podía sentir el de su hija débilmente, pero cada vez más lejos. Podía haber usado su tremenda velocidad para alcanzar fácilmente al ninja que había secuestrado a Himawari, pero en el momento en el que abandonó los límites de la aldea supo que una emboscada se lanzaría sobre él si se acercaba demasiado. Y aunque enfrentarse a un grupo grande no era de sus mayores preocupaciones, no quería que su hija quedase en medio del fuego cruzado. Debía analizar con cuidado la situación antes de hacer nada. Era evidente que habían secuestrado a la pequeña por ser su hija, ¿qué otra razón había? Sin embargo, el hecho de que fueran antiguos ninjas de la Cascada, le incitaba a pensar que quizá tenía que ver con el incidente del Clan Hyuuga cuando Hinata todavía era niña. Si habían secuestrado a Himawari pensando que ella podía poseer el byakugan... Gruñó. Esa información era confidencial. Ni siquiera su hijo Boruto sabía de aquello.

El rubio empezó a reducir el ritmo cuando se dio cuenta que el avance del secuestrador se reducía. Estaban llegando a su destino.

Himawari gimió cuando la lanzaron a una habitación pequeña y oscura. Acababa de despertarse, pero recordaba perfectamente lo que había pasado. Unos ninjas malos habían entrado en su casa para secuestrarla, entonces su onii-chan había tratado de defenderla. Luego okaasan había aparecido y había empezado a pelear con los dos ninjas malos. Su madre había gritado y se había caído al suelo sangrando y después todo para la pequeña se puso negro. Lo último que recordaba antes de cerrar los ojos era a su hermano gritando a su okaasan.

La luz del cuarto donde estaba se encendió y la Uzumaki tuvo que cerrar los ojos debido al cambio de luminosidad. No quería tener miedo, pero su cuerpo temblaba solo. ¿Qué haría su hermano en esa situación? Seguramente vencería al ninja malo con una de sus súper-técnicas. Pero Himawari no sabía ninguna de esas porque todavía estaba empezando las clases.

-Muy bien, ninja, ahora vas a ser buena y te vas a quedar quieta y callada, ¿verdad? -dijo el ninja con un tono infantil y burlesco.

La pequeña apretó los puños. No le gustaba que se mofaran de ella. Unas lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos, pero sacudió la cabeza para evadirlas. Era una Uzumaki y una Hyuuga; su papá y su mamá eran muy fuertes, seguro que vendrían a rescatarla, ¡ella no tenía miedo!

Se mantuvo en silencio todo el tiempo. Tenía la espalda apoyada en una de las paredes de madera de la habitación y las rodillas encogidas, escondiendo la cabeza entre ellas. Estaba sola dentro de la sala, seguramente porque los ninjas que la habían secuestrado no la creían lo suficiente peligrosa como para tener que estar vigilada. ¡Pues se equivocaban! Tenía diez años y había entrenado con su padre, su madre, su abuelo Hiashi e incluso su tía Hanabi. Si un ninja malo cruzaba esa puerta, ella lo patearía con su técnica secreta. Sus papás le habían dicho que sólo debía utilizarla cuando no tuviese más remedio porque si las aldeas se enteraban de que la tenía, irían a por ella. Y aunque no dudaba que su otôsan fuese a rescatarla, empezaba a tener hambre. Quería ramen y algo le decía que esos ninjas malos no se lo iban a dar.

Por fin -no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la encerraron allí-, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Fuera se escuchaban voces, gritos y una alarma sonar. Un solo ninja entró por la puerta y cerró tras él. Himawari sonrió con el rostro oculto entre las rodillas. Realizó el sello que su madre le había enseñado y musitó una palabra:

-¡Byakugan!

Le habían explicado que su poder no era perfecto, pero que con el entrenamiento que estaba recibiendo podría hacerse muy fuerte. En cuanto el ex-ninja de la Cascada se acercó a ella, Himawari se puso en pie y golpeó los puntos de chakra de sus piernas lo más rápido que pudo. El hombre, que ocultaba su rostro tras una máscara, cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?

Con todo su cuerpo temblando, la peliazul le bloqueó el chakra de los brazos al ver que pensaba lanzarle un kunai. A continuación bloqueó los de su pecho y dejó que el peso del ninja le hiciese caer hacia el frente. No podía moverse. La menor de los Uzumaki sonrió.

-¡Maldita cría! -exclamó el ninja- ¡Voy a arrancarte esos ojos!

Himawari retrocedió unos pasos por seguridad. No estaba tranquila. De hecho, creía estar todavía más asustada que antes. Acababa de dejar inmóvil a un guardia. Vale, ¿ahora qué? La sala no tenía ventanas y la única puerta que había daba a un pasillo lleno de ninjas malos. Y si volvían a entrar en la habitación y veían a su compañero en el suelo, estaría acabada. Gimió del miedo y se permitió derramar unas lágrimas. Entonces la puerta de la sala se rompió en mil pedazos y una voz conocida la llamo.

-¡Himawari!

La niña se lanzó corriendo a los brazos de su padre y ocultó el rostro en su cuello. Ya no había ruido en los pasillos, solo un montón de ninjas inconscientes.

-Otôsan -sollozó la peliazul-. Has venido, otôsan.

-Pues claro que he venido, Hima-chan -dijo mientras la acunaba-. No iba a dejarte sola.

-¿Y onii-chan?, ¿está bien okaasan?

-Los dos están bien, a mamá la está curando la tía Sakura.

Himawari asintió y se limpió la cara en la capa de Hokage de su padre. Este empezó a caminar hacia fuera del edificio sin prisas. A esas alturas, si aún quedaba consciente algún ninja, debía estar corriendo lo más lejos que podía.

-¿Los has vencido a todos tú solo, otôsan? -preguntó la Uzumaki sorprendida.

-¡Claro que sí, Hima-chan!, ¡tu papá es genial 'ttebayo!

Pese a las palabras alegres y aparentemente despreocupadas del rubio, Naruto aferraba con fuerza el cuerpo de su hija. No quería pensar en lo que podría haber pasado si llegaba a aparecer un poco más tarde. Entonces recordó el cuerpo que había encontrado en la habitación junto a su hija.

-¿Y tú, Hima-chan? -preguntó separando el cuerpo de su hija un poco para mirarla a los ojos-. ¿Ese ninja que había contigo lo has vencido tú?

La niña tardó unos segundos en responder, como si dudara de haber hecho lo correcto.

-Yo... Usé la técnica que me enseñó mamá -susurró. Luego añadió rápidamente- ¡Pero solo lo hice porque creía que me iban a hacer daño! Yo no quería...

El Nanadaime sonrió, acarició la cabeza de su hija y volvió a acunarla para que dejase de sollozar.

-Shhh, Hima-chan, no pasa nada -le dijo para tranquilizarla-. Lo has hecho en defensa propia, así que no pasa nada. Además, ¡eso demuestra que eres igual de fuerte que tu madre, dattebayo!

Himawari parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida por no recibir ninguna reprimenda. Luego sonrió contenta y plantó un beso en la mejilla de su padre.

-Te quiero, otôsan.

Naruto abrazó con más fuerza a su hija. No podía creer que había estado a punto de perderla hace unos minutos. Aguantó un sollozo. Si, el Hokage también podía llorar. Más aún de alivio, cuando esa noche había podido perder a toda su familia.

La puerta de la habitación de Hinata se abrió con gran estruendo una hora después. Nada más regresar a la villa, el rubio había ido a buscar a su hijo a la casa de Ino, diculpándose por las molestias. Lo abrazó a él también con fuerza y se encaminó hacia el hospital con ambos.

-¡Okaasan! -gritaron a la vez los dos niños.

Daba igual que fuese la una de la mañana y que la hora de visitas hubiera pasado. Poco le importaba al Hokage las reglas de un hospital cuando era su mujer la que estaba interna. Aunque hubiese recibido un buen golpe por parte de Sakura al gritar aquello. Lo que no entendía era por qué, si al final la pelirrosa les había dejado pasar igualmente...

La Hyuuga estaba incorporada en la cama del hospital, con un camisón color crema cubriendo su cuerpo y las sábanas tapando las piernas. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver entrar por la puerta de su habitación a dos torbellinos. Aunque Sakura le hubiese asegurado que ambos estarían bien, no había podido creérselo hasta ese momento. Ver a su marido en el umbral de la puerta también la consoló de sobremanera. Tanto, que unas lágrimas surcaron su rostro.

-Boruto, Himawari, tener cuidado, vuestra madre tiene un buen golpe -les advirtió la pelirrosa antes de abandonar la habitación, dejando a la familia Uzumaki sola.

Los dos niños carecían de heridas, a excepción de un cardenal en la rodilla del mayor y un arañazo en la mejilla de la menor. Naruto, sin embargo, estaba en perfectas condiciones, cosa que a su esposa no le sorprendió.

El rubio se acercó a ella con cautela, acariciando primero su rostro con suavidad.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Hinata?

-Estoy bien, Naruto-kun -respondió con una sonrisa para que no se preocupase.

El Nanadaime suspiró aliviado y besó los labios de su mujer lentamente y luego su frente. La Hyuuga se estremeció y un sonrojo inundó sus mejillas. No fue por los besos, sino por el alivio que estos parecían transmitir.

-Neh, okaasan, ¿sabes que he vencido a un ninja yo solita?

Si no fuera por la mirada tranquilizadora que Naruto le mandó, a Hinata le hubiese dado un infarto ahí mismo. Sin embargo, sonrió y revolvió los cabellos de su hija.

-¿En serio? Cuéntame cómo fue.

-¡Sí, sí! -exclamó Boruto impaciente- ¡Yo también quiero saber!

Antes de que pudiera empezar a relatar la increíble historia de cómo había hecho llorar a un ninja, Himawari fue levantada por los brazos de su padre y dejada sobre sus rodillas. De esa forma Hinata disponía de mayor espacio en la camilla. Aquel momento, con su hija sentada sobre él y su hijo abrazado a su madre, era la que Naruto quería conservar en su mente para siempre. Esa era su familia y por Kami-sama que nadie se atreviese a tocarla, porque sino Uzumaki Naruto se convertiría en la fuente de todas sus pesadillas.

* * *

 **Y... Ya está x3**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?, ¿alguien me quiere lanzar un tomate? Porque se lo permito; sé que hay mucho que pulir en este fic, así que seguramente lo reescribiré dentro de poco...**

 **Como sea, tengo varias ideas apuntadas para escribir sobre mis malcriados Boruto y Hima-chan, así que no tardaré demasiado en subir otro fic ^^ Especialmente ahora que estoy en casa, con wifi y un silencio placentero xD Iré adelantando que subiré un fic ShikaTema basado en este nuevo bebé que he proclamado que nacerá xD**

 **Ya sabéis dónde está el botoncito de follow y el de favorito, pero lo que de verdad me anima son los reviews. Saber que estáis ahí es lo mejor que me puede pasar, amigos, así que conforme más reviews reciba, más feliz seré y más escribiré ^^**

 **Se os quiere ;)**


End file.
